Streamshower
"The emotional neighbour friend that randomly pic/gifspams, and constantly poofs." Streamshower is one of the three Kiwis part of the Hetalia Fandomly, and quite possibly the one that goes on the Events Comm the most. Because, frankly, this 'Social Life' that is frequently mentioned is quite simply a myth. However, whenever she is ''on, she has been know to 'poof'- that is, disappear with telling anyone ''like a ninja- ridiculously often. It is rumoured that she owns an indestructible 'God' laptop, which puts up with an large amount of daily abuse (such as being drenched by sudden downpours, smacked, and 'accidentally' shoved off high surfaces). It is currently unknown exactly how much damage has been inflicted onto this poor piece of technology, although Stream has lately been heard complaining about its broken microphone. Is Comm Taiwan, because of her competitive side and deeply hidden desire to be in the spotlight. Also a huge procrastinator. Background Found a lemon fic on FF.Net when she was 12, and (after getting over the mental trauma) has never looked back. Stream deleted most of her supposed 'embarrassing' stories a few months ago. The glorious Hetalia fandom was found, ludicrously enough, through the Story List of a since-forgotten Naruto author. Curious at the strange reference to countries in the fic, she decided to find out more, and quickly got hooked in. She first participated in Bloodbath 2010 with disjointed comments and sappy farewells, and has at the very least delurked on all the Events since then. She joined Bloodbath 2011 late as she was on vacation in Australia, entering audaciously around early-mid January, and it has been the event in which she has contributed the most so far (which isn't saying much). Relations A lonely, family-less neighbour. Role in the Steve Wars Stream turned out to be one of the final Steves in Battle 1, which shocked a fair number of people. Was prepared to attack Steve in another battle with homework, yet had to leave before it began. Has been feeling sorry for Steve due to the unveiling of his tragic backstory on Skype, and is now slightly leaning towards his side. Roles in the AUs ATLA Citizen of Republic City Card Captor Sakura The Big Card Cardverse Member of the Hearts Kingdom army Digimon Digi-destined, partner to Popomon Gakuen Student; Secretary of the Student Council Pokemon Stream is one of the Gym Leaders, and specialises in Fighting-Type Pokemon. Her current team for Gym Battles include: Gallade '(Nickname to be added) ♂- (Steadfast - Thunderbolt, Leaf Blade, Psycho Cut, Low Sweep) - A bit of an attention whore and has quite a big ego. Nonetheless, he does well in battle and others respect him for that, if not anything else; '''Mienfoo '(Nickname to be added) ♂ - (Regenerator - U-turn, Drain Punch, Reflect, Swift) - Cold and dispassionate, tries to stay away from the 'less professional' members of the team. 'Riolu '(Nickname to be added) ♀ - (Inner Focus - Reversal, Crunch, Force Palm, Feint) - She is cheeky, curious, and prepared to face the world head-on. She cannot be dissauded from something once she has her mind on it, but others cannot help but like, or at least tolerate, her. 'Hitmonchan '(Nickname to be added) ♂ '- (Iron Fist - Ice Punch, Mach Punch, Bulldoze, Counter) - Timid. He is nervous about what others think of him, and so appears rather weak, but he is a much better fighter than challengers expect him to be. He will not go down without a fight. Outside of battle, however, he is extremely clumsy and is easily spooked. '''Heracross '(Nickname to be added) ♀ - (Guts - Smack Down, Brick Break, Night Slash, Revenge) - Despite being rather rough and jerkish on the outside, she does care and mean well in the end. Is quite smug and is quick to anger, though cannot usually be bothered holding grudges. Enjoys scaring Hitmonchan. Blaziken '''(Nickname to be added) ♂ '''- (Blaze - Thunder Punch, Flame Charge, Double Kick, Fire Spin) Is not afraid to fight dirty. Anything goes, according to him, as long as it does not explicitly break the rules. Superhero The supervillain Pantomine, member of Curse Collective. The 'super' part is still up for debate. Pantomime is a shapeshifter, but can only transform into living organisms. No matter how hard she tries her voice continues to remain the same despite her outward appearance, and her powers are erratic, often leading to involuntary shifts. Attempts at putting her into work as a spy have subsequently failed. She desperately wishes to become a hero, but her unfortunate knack for destruction has led her to the opposite end of the spectrum. Pantomime continues to occasionally try to defect to the heroes' side, which tends to not work out. Incidents, such as the Elephant in the Coffee Shop Fiasco (i.e. the turning of into said large animal in an enclosed area), have frustrated and made her distinctly unpopular with Police Chief Rabbit. Pairings she supports *World/World **Except Incest *Rarepairs Other fandoms *Sherlock **HETALOCK *Avatar the Last Airbender *The Hunger Games *Harry Potter *Many other fandoms which she reads fics, looks at art and watches videos for, and are inconsequential Category:Authoress Category:Female Category:New Zealander Category:Oceanic